criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vex'ahlia de Rolo
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Vexahlia | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | Name = Vex'ahliaDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 2m06s by Matthew Mercer | AKA = Vex, Stubby | Race = Half-elf | Class = Ranger, RogueVex'ahlia's multiclass levels confirmed by Matthew Mercer on Twitter. | Alignment = Chaotic Good (formerly)needed Chaotic Neutral (currently)Matthew Mercer confirmed on Reddit that Vex'ahlia has officially shifted alignment to chaotic neutral. | Languages = | Age = | Status = Alive (revived) | DeathEp = | DeathReason = Weakened by a beholder; killed by a trap on Purvan Suul's sarcophagus; revived by Kashaw. | Origin = Grew up in Byroden with mother and brotherLiam O'Brien identified Byroden as the town where Vex and Vax grew up with their mother. | Family = Vax'ildan (brother) Unnamed elven father Unnamed human mother Unnamed half-sister | Connections = Trinket (bear companion) Thordak (sworn enemy; killed her mother) | Stats = true | Level = Ranger 12, Rogue 1 | Abilities = true | Str = 7 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 17 | Fanart = }}Vex'ahlia, or Vex, is a half-elf ranger and a member of Vox Machina. She is played by Laura Bailey. Intro "Like so many half-elves, Vex'ahlia has spent most of her life suffering the cool reception of a people who don't fully accept her. Born of a human mother, and an elven father who only later in life took an interest in their existence, Vex'ahlia and her twin brother Vax'ildan quickly realized the only people they could truly rely on in this world were each other. It was at the age of 10 when the two were taken from their mother, and brought to live in Syngorn, the isolated elven city for which their father was an ambassador. He quietly took them in, but always kept an icy distance, and after too many years of disdainful looks, the pair decided to leave his indifference behind, and set out on their own. Vax took to the cities, stealing small trinkets and learning the ways of the thief, while Vex kept to the woods. She preferred the isolation. Always the keen observer, she learned to hunt and to track, to spy and to shoot. And through a series of fateful events, earned herself a companion in the form of a bear, her own stolen Trinket, to fight alongside her and protect her fiercely. Also he is adorable, and gives expert massages." Character Information Vex is fluent in Common, Elven (assumed based on background), and Undercommon. Vex's favorite terrains being forests, mountains, and the Underdark. She acts as a long-ranged fighter within her group. However, besides this she has a bear companion named Trinket that engages in close-ranged combat should the need arise, though she prefers to keep him back away from the enemy. Aside from this, she is one of the stealthier members in her group, and often will scout ahead of the group in order to get information on enemies. She also is very deceptive, and can usually bluff her way through various social encounters should the need arise. She also is a tracker, and can use her abilities to hunt her enemies. Vex'ahlia's alignment was originally neutral good , just like Keyleth and Scanlan, but became chaotic neutral, like Grog and Tiberius, due to many behaviors and actions culminating in the theft of Gern Blanston's flying broom and then lying about it. Vex and Trinket became companions when she accidentally trusted poachers too much and ended up being captured by them. Using her skills, she escaped from the cage they had locked her up in and took out the two poachers. She found a large female bear in one of their cages that was very badly injured due to the poachers harvesting from it's body. Vex put the bear out of her misery only to realize that she had a cub. She rescued the young bear and they have been together since. , Vex'ahlia, and Trinket, by Irania Carrazco.Fan art of Vax'ildan, Vex'ahlia, and Trinket, by Irania Carrazco on Twitter.]] Vex has a twin brother known as Vax, who is also a member of Vox Machina. Both of them usually work together when scouting and ambushing opponents. They haven't been separated for very long since birth, at least until after the events of Hubris, where they are forced to work with different groups of people. Vex loves to haggle and is quite frugal, almost miserly, which is the result of Vax and herself being ignored by their father and left to fend for themselves during their teenage years. Unofficially, she is the treasurer for Vox Machina, and often only gives cryptic answers when questioned by the group about how much gold they have. Vex became the first party member to die outside of combat in when the party found one of the Vestiges of Divergence (a piece of armor inside a long-forgotten tomb) and tried to liberate it. Vex tried to search for traps, but Percy ended up triggering one by accident that damaged and killed her. Fortunately, Kashaw who was traveling with the group managed to initiate a risky Revivify ritual for her, which ended up bringing her back to life. Before the Stream Vex and Vax ran into their father in Emon. The conversation was frosty, and the twins discovered that they now have a half-sister. Vex was turned to stone by a Basilisk, Vax was apparently very upset, but Vox Machina managed to free her by sprinkling the slain Basilisk's blood on her eyes. Trinket was nearly killed when Grog attempted to disarm a room full of traps by hitting the bear on his backside with the blunt of his axe, causing Trinket to charge straight into the traps, catching all of them. Vex was very angry with the Goliath afterwards. Vex may have been the one who castrated a troll that was "attacking" Tiberius. Magic Items flying on the broom she stole from Gern Blanston in , by Meg Simmons.Fan art of Vex'ahlia flying on the broom she stole from Gern Blanston in , by Meg Simmons on Twitter.]] * Blazing Bow String (Tiberius' making) * Bloodseeking Bow * Bracers of ArcheryObtained in the Underdark against the abyssal abomination in . * Mithril Chain * Earring of Whisper (Tiberius' making) * Headband of Initiative (Given to her by Percy in ) * Longbow of Sky SentinelObtained in a stone giant fortress in . * Cloak of Elvenkind (Given to her by Vax'ildan in , pt. 1 46:02) * Potion of Flying (taken from Anna Ripley in , pt. 1 59:09) (Used.) * Broom of Flying (stolen from Gern Blanston in ) Quests Vex'ahlia, along with her brother Vax'ildan, is on a quest to kill Thordak, the ancient red dragon that killed her mother when it destroyed her home town of Byroden.From , at 2:38:21. Years ago, Vex'ahlia was stalked by someone and marked for death by The Clasp. Vax'ildan dealt with the Clasp but the client is still out there. She has expressed an interest in finding out who that was and why they wanted her. 2:28:41 Abilities and Trinket, by Andrew Keller.Fan art of Vex'ahlia and Trinket, by Andrew Keller on Tumblr.]] Vex often uses magic that enhances her marksmanship and increases her arrows' attack damage. Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Ranger Abilities * Primeval Awareness * Land's Stride * Skirmisher Stealth * Hide in Plain Sight ;Attacks * Conjure Barrage * Hail of Thorns * Lightning Arrow ;Spells * Hunter's Mark * Protection from Poison * Cure Wounds * Pass without Trace Rogue Abilities * Sneak Attack Ammunition ;Made by Percy * Ensnare Arrow * Explosive Arrow * Trip Arrow * Siege Arrow ;Made by Tiberius * Sleep Arrow References Fan Art: Category:Half-Elves Category:Vox Machina Category:Rangers Category:Rogues